Si no fueras tu II
by MuzThompson
Summary: Segunda y ultima parte de mi historia 'Si no fueras tu' Gracias a tod@s l@s que r&r!


**Si no fueras tu (Segunda parte)**

_Disclaimer: los personajes son de la bellísima JK yo solo los uso, manipulo y hago sufrir xD_

Debería ser un día feliz, en serio debería serlo. Pero no lo era. Era su graduación así que debería estar feliz por haber terminado su educación mágica ¿no?

La verdad era que, no. No estaba feliz.

Tenia el plan de dejar Gran Bretaña, la comunidad mágica y a Draco '_soy-el-mejor-de-todos' _Malfoy atrás, en el pasado. Pero era difícil. Muy difícil.

¿Cómo dejas atrás a tus amigos, a la gente que consideras familia?

Aunque dejarlo atrás, tal vez no para siempre pero por un tiempo, era algo que necesitaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La graduación de Hogwarts. Un evento que muchos opinan que es hermoso. Especialmente el baile.

Pero para Draco Malfoy, eso significaba verlo a _él_. Con sus ojos esmeraldas y ese cabello negro azabache revuelto. El mismo no podía mentirse, esa hermosa criatura llamada Harry Potter, le gustaba… y mucho.

Pero, de nuevo, eran mortifago y héroe. Luz y oscuridad. Benevolencia y maldad.

Para los ojos de la comunidad Mágica, claro.

Estaba también el hecho de que había estado a punto de besar a dicho héroe. Y lo había dejado allí, solo, con unas simples palabras vacías.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Gran Comedor estaba hermosamente decorado, con tonos de azul claro, verde y blanco. Para cualquier chica parecería sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Poco a poco el Comedor fue llenándose hasta que todos los alumnos de séptimo y octavo curso estuvieron presentes.

-Espero que todos los graduados tengan suerte en su futuro y en su vida; recuerden que en Hogwarts siempre serán bienvenidos y no olviden las enseñanzas que aprendieron aquí. Yo Minerva McGonagall y el Staff de maestros les deseamos suerte. ¡Disfruten el Baile de Graduación!

Al terminar, la profesora – Directora en realidad, – movió su varita y las luces se apagaron un poco, dejando que los colores y humos hicieran un efecto irreal en el Comedor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en una mesa alejada mirando como los demás bailaban, sonreían y _se besaban _en frente suyo. Él simplemente quería largarse de allí. Se levantó de su mesa dispuesto a irse, pero la persona que estaba entrando lo paró.

Harry Potter vestía un traje muggle completamente negro, una camisa blanca y un moño negro. Se veía… Draco no podía describirlo. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Irse sin decir más? ¿Despedirse? ¿_Besarlo?_

Definitivamente el mundo estaba en su contra.

Pero… ¿Y si esa fuera su ultima oportunidad? ¿Desperdiciarla seria prudente?

_¡NO!_

Draco respiró profundo y pidió a los cielos por suerte. La iba a necesitar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry no tenía ganas de asistir al baile. Pero Hermione y Ginny prácticamente lo sacaron a la fuerza de su sagrada habitación. Solo tenia que bailar un poco, despedirse y luego se iría; fin. Esperaba que saliera como planeaba pero, ¿Cuántas veces sus planes salían como quería?

Al entrar al Gran Comedor, buscó con la vista a Ginny o a Hermione, sin éxito alguno.

Unos pasos mas tarde, unas manos fuertes se posaron en su cintura y unos labios suaves chocaron con los suyos. Lo primero en la mente de Harry fue quitarse al tipo de encima; sin embargo, ese beso era lo mejor que había vivido en toda su vida.

Poco a poco las manos de Harry se hicieron camino hacia el cuello del extraño y se enredaron en el cabello sedoso de este. Después de lo que parecieron horas o días – Harry realmente no sabia –, ambos se separaron.

Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos, fueron otro par de ojos, esta vez, grises como las nubes de tormenta y un cabello rubio casi plateado. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de quien lo acababa de besar.

_¡DRACO MALFOY!_

-He estado pensando que no me importa lo que los demás digan o piensen, sino lo que a mi mismo me parezca lo correcto para ser feliz. Simplemente no sabía como expresarlo-

¿Era su imaginación o Draco Malfoy se le estaba declarando?

-¿Y besándome era tu forma de explicarlo? – su voz sonaba tan confundida como realmente lo estaba él mismo. Y nadie podía culparlo.

Draco tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

-Entonces, - Comenzó Harry – ¿No me odias?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo… Yo simplemente lo escondía ¿sabes? – Draco se separo un poco de Harry, cosa que Harry estaba lamentando – tu eras… eres el héroe, yo soy el hijo de Mortifago. La gente nos criticaría y yo simplemente… creí que era lo mejor, pero me puse pensar y llegue a la conclusión de que no me importa. No me importa lo que el Profeta diga o la comunidad Mágica. Solo lo que tú pienses, Harry. Así que Yo–

Draco no alcanzo a terminar su discurso porque un par de labios se pegaron a los suyos, callándolo.

-¿Sabes? – Dijo Harry – A mí, tampoco me importa.

«_Fin__»_

**Bueno, aquí esta.**

**Por cierto, estoy buscando beta; si alguien seria taaaan amable de serlo, se lo agradeceré. Háganme saber que les pareció. **

**Subí un pequeño drabble Harry/Luna bajo el nombre de: "lo que ama de ella"**

**Recuerden que SOY NUEVA, reviews constructivos bienvenidos, si no les gusta ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Denle al botoncito de volver y ¡Voila!**

**Hasta la próxima, Muz Thompson.**


End file.
